


Валентинов зомби-день

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark fic, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Postapocalyptic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Cтранный вирус, от которого за короткие несколько дней успела пострадать добрая половина Америки, добрался и до Бикон Хиллз. Смертность — в ста процентах случаев. Становление ходячим трупом — в ста процентах случаев. Но Стилински даже долбанный зомби-апокалипсис не помешает отметить день святого Валентина – и плевать, какой сегодня на самом деле день.





	Валентинов зомби-день

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Raven Weiss  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

— Стайлз!

На лице оборотня всегда мелькало это выражение, которое Стайлз терпеть не мог, — страх. Каждый раз, когда Стилински выбирался за пределы их импровизированного убежища, Дерек позволял себе бояться: за жизнь Стайлза, за свою жизнь, за постепенно заканчивающиеся патроны и стрелы, за отсутствие еды и воды в подвале под домом Хейлов — за все, что происходило вокруг.

— Стайлз! Быстрее!

Стайлз не мог запретить Дереку бояться, но он запрещал ему покидать убежище во время его вылазок в город. Правило номер один: никогда не покидать безопасное место вдвоем до тех пор, пока оно перестанет быть безопасным.

— Держи дверь! — Стайлз на бегу замахнулся стальной битой и снес голову одному из зараженных, едва не споткнувшись о падающий прямо под его ноги труп. — Одну дверь, чтоб тебя, Хейл!

Правило номер два: никогда не открывать никакие двери шире, чем тебе необходимо для проникновения внутрь.

Как только Стайлз оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от входа в подвал, Хейл подался вперед и, схватив парня за лямку его рюкзака, грубо втащил того внутрь и захлопнул дверь за секунду до того, как гнавшиеся за подростком зомби могли бы пробраться в убежище. Да, это место все еще считалось безопасным. Железные плотные двери сдерживали зараженных на твердую пятерку, а выстроенные рукой настоящего мастера стены и пол из толстого залакированного дуба отрезали любую попытку зомби попасть внутрь из-под земли.

— Поверить не могу! — воскликнул Стайлз, прерывая череду тщетных попыток отдышаться после долгого бега. — Я сделал это. Сделал, черт возьми!

Дерек проверил задвижку на дверях, удовлетворенно кивнув самому себе, после чего подошел к развалившемуся на полу Стайлзу и протянул ему руку.

— Да, сделал, — хмыкнул Хейл, одарив поднявшегося Стайлза своим фирменным взглядом. — Притащил за собой хвост. Теперь они как минимум сутки будут ломиться.

Стилински лишь беззаботно отмахнулся, не стирая с лица чересчур самодовольную улыбку. Дерек очень давно ее не видел у парня.

— Брось, их всего трое осталось. К тому же, мы посреди леса. Они отвлекутся на какое-нибудь животное, вот увидишь. Лучше посмотри сюда! — с почти лихорадочным блеском в глазах Стайлз принялся выворачивать свой рюкзак наизнанку, высыпая все его содержимое на раскладной столик посреди подвала. — Ты озвереешь, я уверен!

— Что это? — Дерек повел носом, как только воздух, давно пропитанный мертвечиной и сырой землей, прорезал аромат сочного мяса и приправ.

— Неплохой улов, правда? — Стайлз засмеялся и подмигнул Хейлу, ошарашено уставившемуся на него. — Тише, мальчик, держи своего волка при себе. Это еще не все. Помимо курицы гриль нас сегодня ожидают консервированные грибы, две банки пива, ополовиненный кем-то пакет чипсов и несколько пачек печенья. А еще, прости, но это действительно не шутка, банка собачьего корма.

— Стайлз, — Дерек не мог определить, чего ему хочется сильнее: поблагодарить и крепко обнять этого безумца или переломать ему обе ноги, чтобы паршивец больше не смел подвергать себя такому риску.

— С днем святого Валентина, Дерек!

Стилински так и не дал Хейлу прийти в чувства, потому что самым наглым образом повис на шее оборотня и впился в его губы чувственным поцелуем. И Дереку не оставалось ничего, кроме как ответить на это выражение привязанности и прижать парня к себе.

— Я даже карты нашел, представляешь! — Стайлз как-то неожиданно вспомнил о своей дополнительной находке и оторвался от оборотня, ловко вывернувшись из его объятий. — Так что сегодня затусим конкретно.

— Я понял, — Дерек улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Стайлз начинает бегать из одного угла подвала в другой и раскладывать продукты: ему нравилось наводить почти домашний порядок на любом месте, где они оседали с самого начала эпидемии. — Но где ты нашел разогретую курицу? Ты нашел другую группу людей и ограбил их?

— Не совсем, — Стайлз пожал плечами, даже не думая отрываться от своего занятия; Дерек сел на пол и прислонился спиной к стене. — Я просто наткнулся на ларек и приготовил ее.

— Ты что?!

— Не злись, — Стилински оглянулся и обезоружил волка очередной улыбкой. — Там было безопасно, меня никто не видел и не слышал. Я спалился только при выходе из торгового центра.

Дерек тяжело выдохнул. Он не видел смысла ругаться. В конце концов, важнее то, что парень вернулся. Живой и без укусов. Только поцарапал руку где-то, но это не страшно — Дерек обработает ему рану и перевяжет чуть позже. Сейчас пусть Стайлз сполна насладится своим триумфом. Все-таки сегодня праздник, даже если наступил чертов апокалипсис.

— Следующие две вылазки на мне, — Дерек прикрыл глаза в ожидании волны возмущения.

— Эй, мы же договаривались бегать по очереди! — и он оказался прав. — Дерек, не наглей! Я ничего плохого не сделал, так что ты не смеешь так наказывать меня.

— Наказывать? — он приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы убедиться: точно ли Стайлз говорит ему все эти вещи или у волка уже начались галлюцинации. — Ты о чем?

— По мне не скажешь, но я люблю эти вылазки. И люблю сшибать головы этим тварям, — Стайлз пожал плечами и, подойдя ближе, уселся напротив Хейла. — Я так чувствую себя живым, понимаешь?

— Я быстрее тебя, — решил зайти с другой стороны вопроса Дерек, но тут же получил очередную отмашку.

— Они и тебя поймать смогут, если сильно захотят. А еще я гиперактивный. Наши шансы сбежать от них равны.

— Я сильнее тебя, — но Стайлз в ответ только скептически фыркнул.

— Ну да, как будто твои клыки и когти дают тебе какое-то преимущество. Ты ведь помнишь, что ближний бой — это худшее, что может произойти, правда?

Стайлз был безоговорочно прав. Любое неосторожное взаимодействие с зараженным могло привести к смерти и последующему «восстанию». Не существовало вакцины: от высочайшей температуры, выхаркивания легких и страшных судорог до сломанных костей и вывернутых суставов не спасали даже самые дорогостоящие лекарства. Дерек впервые чувствовал себя настолько бесполезным. Все, что он мог делать в этом слетевшем с катушек мире, — убегать.

Даже Стайлз справлялся с ситуацией лучше: он отстреливал мертвецов и прекрасно орудовал битой. Шериф при жизни научил его защищаться, но даже представить не мог, что эти навыки понадобятся сыну далеко не в борьбе с преступниками.

— От Арджентов никаких известий? — Дерек без спешки перемешивал карты и наблюдал, как Стайлз пытается открыть собачий корм.

— Нет, как и в последние две недели. Может быть, перебрались в другой город, чтобы объединиться с другими охотниками. А может, ходят сейчас по улицам, как и все наши… Ха, две недели, да? Мы ведь уже где-то столько здесь обитаем?

Стайлз оглядел подвал и зацепился изучающим взглядом за каждый из немногочисленных предметов мебели: широкая полка под потолком, невысокий стеллаж, старый шкаф и такое же старое зеркало, стол, штук пять сломанных стульев и мощная железная клетка, в которую они со Стайлзом спокойно помещались вдвоем, — спальное место, лишенное одеяла и подушек.

— Надо завести календарь, — вслух решил Стайлз, не дав ни себе, ни оборотню развить тему погибших друзей и стаи, выудил из кармана худи две вилки и протянул одну Дереку. Использование столовых приборов уже сейчас казалось роскошью, достойной лишь элиты.

— Мне нечего тебе подарить, — Дереку правда было не по себе от этого факта, но Стайлз только закатился смехом на его признание.

— Потом сочтемся, окей? — он отправил в рот кусок консервов. Дерек всегда знал, что Стайлз имеет богатую мимику, но сейчас отвращение, исказившее лицо подростка, превзошло даже самые смелые ожидания волка.

— Так, дай сюда, — Дерек без лишних слов придвинул банку к себе. — Иди за курицей, я поем это.

— Но…

— Живее давай, — Дерек проигнорировал нецензурное бормотание в свою сторону и передразнивание, только закатив глаза на это ребячество. — Не будем заставлять карты ждать.

Стайлз демонстративно выдохнул и наигранно поплелся к сторону стеллажа, будто вот-вот свалится на пол. Но Дерек точно чувствовал — парень рад сегодняшнему вечеру так, что на месте прыгать готов от счастья.

***

Дерек проснулся от истошного крика. В первые несколько секунд он не мог рассмотреть ничего вокруг себя, хотя свет в подвале определенно был включен — Стайлз отказывался спать в кромешной темноте под землей. Окружающий мир казался размытым полутемным пятном из-за выпитого ранее пива с примесью аконита, поэтому Дерек, чтобы хоть как-то начать контролировать ситуацию, сжал руками крепче тело юноши, которое, по каким-то причинам, содрогалось крупной дрожью. Через мгновение до опьяненного мозга дошло самое страшное: крик принадлежал Стайлзу.

— Что… что такое? — Дерек прикрыл глаза и принялся целиком полагаться на слух. Сквозь пронзительный голос начали доноситься скрежет о металл и чужие хриплые стоны. И напрягаться не следовало, чтобы понять: внутрь каким-то образом смог пробраться зомби и теперь старался дотянуться до своих жертв.

Дерек упорно начал отталкивать назойливую мысль о том, что Стайлза могли укусить, пока волк спал, на задворки сознания. Он наощупь нашел лежавший рядом пистолет с глушителем и, ориентируясь на звук, выстрелил мертвецу прямо в голову, устраняя угрозу. О присутствии в подвале иных зараженных не говорило ничего.

— Официально переименовываю день святого Валентина в день святого зомби, — Стайлз уже перестал кричать, но его дыхание было чересчур сбивчивым, а сердце колотилось так, словно собиралось разбить грудную клетку и покинуть ее к чертовой матери. Также Хейл явственно чувствовал, как у парня начала повышаться температура.

Дерек боялся открывать глаза, но все же сделал это. И первым, что он увидел, стал рваный укус в районе предплечья Стилински. Оборотень зарычал и прокусил свою губу вылезшими клыками, однако боль не прогнала дурной сон — все было реально. До панического ужаса реально.

— Нельзя было нам пить, — Дерек рассеянно прижал к себе Стайлз и попытался унять его дрожь, хотя и понимал, что гораздо более гуманно было бы свернуть ему шею. — Как он прорвался? Откуда?

Стайлз, закашлявшись, протянул руку и указал на распахнутую настежь дверь.

— Он ее открыл. Возможно, проволокой, — Стайлз вновь затрясся, только уже от беззвучного смеха. — Паршиво-то как.

— Стайлз, я…

— Тшш, — юноша резко развернулся в чужих объятиях и приложил палец к тонким губам оборотня. — Молчи, хорошо? Знаешь, во всех этих комиксах и фильма всякие эти твари всегда были тупыми и медлительными. Если они и могли убить кого-то, то только тупых трусливых персонажей. Или брали количеством. Но ведь это выдумки, так?

Стайлз вновь засмеялся, но постепенно тот перешел в еще один приступ кашля. Подросток, не выдержав, уткнулся носом в шею Дерека и мысленно проклял себя за то, что на его кожу попало несколько капель крови.

— Нам ведь так повезти не может, — хрипло продолжил он, сжав в кулаках чужую одежду. — Эти твари быстрые, умные, кровожадные. Они все видят и слышат, а еще, кажется, обучаются и эволюционируют. Как бы иначе этот ублюдок догадался поддеть замок через щель в дверях?

— Я вытащу тебя отсюда, обещаю. — Дерек шептал ему слова на ухо, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине и иногда путаясь пальцами во взъерошенных каштановых волосах. — Я не дам этому подвалу стать твоей могилой.

— Это место больше не безопасно, Дерек. Тебе надо уходить, — Стайлз хмыкнул: он знал, что волк не согласится так просто бросить его.

— Мы уйдем вместе.

— Нет, Дерек, теперь ты всегда будешь уходить один, обещай мне.

— Пошел ты, Стилински! — Дерек зарычал на парня и содрогнулся от мысли, что это может быть в последний раз, тогда как сам Стайлз даже не шелохнулся. — Я могу обратить тебя.

— Я так точно умру, — Хейл уже еле мог различать чужую речь. — Организм не переживет борьбы вируса и проклятья оборотня.

— Ты уже умираешь! — отрезал Дерек и ладонями поднял чужую голову так, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть в карие глаза.

За несколько минут юноша покрылся испариной, побледнел до того сильно, что его нельзя было отличить от трупа, щеки словно осунулись, а белки изувечили паутинки полопавшихся сосудов.

— И я умру, — согласился тот, на что Хейл только и был способен оскалиться. Его совершенно не устраивала жизнь без Стайлза.

— Тогда почему бы не рискнуть? Я знаю, что ты никогда не хотел быть оборотнем, но сейчас… Неужели ты предпочтешь воскреснуть и стать одним из них, а не оборотнем? Я не смогу пробить тебе голову, когда ты умрешь, и ты знаешь это. Ты действительно готов сдаться так просто, Стайлз?!

Стайлз судорожно выдохнул, и Дерек аккуратно уложил его обратно на свою грудь. Парень молчал так долго, а его дыхание стало настолько поверхностным, что пару раз волку казалось, будто человек — его человек — уже умер.

— Я подумал… Знаешь, ты прав, — Стайлз закашлялся на полуслове, и Дерек приподнял его голову чуть выше, чтобы лучше слышать. — Ты все-таки быстрее меня. А мне всегда хотелось бегать наравне с тобой.

Никаких дополнительных слов не потребовалось, да и Стайлз все равно был слишком обессилен для долгих речей. Радужки Дерека затопило красным, и он, потянувшись, вцепился клыками прямо около места укуса зараженного. Внутреннее чутье волка вопило от уверенности — они покинут этот чертов подвал вместе уже очень скоро. Это станет его подарком для Стайлза на Валентинов зомби-день.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
